Death of a Champion
by heartdamoose
Summary: The title speaks for itself. Nothing I can say with out giving anything away really. Pretty sad, really powerful. Not your typical angst. Finished!
1. Far Away

Okay, Are you guys ready for another sad fic?

This one is sad, gosh I cried when I wrote this.

…Well I would've if I weren't so damn hyper.

Here we go…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was nothing more she could do.

No one knew where she was. They knew she was missing, but she soon grew to only long forgotten memories as the people of her land moved on. Even her husband, who was hopeful for one long year of waiting and searching, gave up.

He could no longer picture her face.

Alanna however, could picture his like she saw him yesterday. For a year now, she had waited for him. She knew he wouldn't come however. She was far far away.

Now she was living her last hours. Her execution was at noon.

She wasn't afraid, as she lied in the damp cell that had become her home. She was grateful to get away from her torture.

OOO

It had all started with a little trip to the bazhir tribe, but soon turned to much violence. She was alone, thinking she could fend for herself. Oh how she was wrong. Alanna was attacked by warriors clothed in black, and no matter how much she struggled to get away from the, she could not. They seemed to be stronger then the shang.

They knew of her, and took her to their land. What they wanted is what she couldn't give.

They wanted her to join them forever, to attack the king, and make Tortall their own.

Of course she refused. And for such a remark, she was tortured as they tried to break into her soul. Everyday they asked. Everyday she refused as she spat in their faces. On went the torture. At first the pain was unimaginable, but she soon fell into the rhythm. Her body was covered in hideous scars.

They tried everything from magic to hypnotizing, but her gift and the goddess were on her side.

After a year of waiting, the warriors were growing impatient.

OOO

The sliding of the cell door brought her back to the present.

Her weary eyes that once shown a flaming violet, looked up into the face that she knew too well these days.

"It's time," he said with no emotion on his face.

Alanna got up with a quiet groan. At last, it was time. She would no longer be kept far away.

She greeted the Black God with open arms.

With no good-byes to her friends, her beloved children, her loving husband and father, she set down the hall.

She was strapped to a chair with a warrior aiming at her heart.

She didn't give a damn.

"This is your last chance," the warrior said. His eyes were colder then ice.

Alanna looked up at him, glaring the sharpest daggers one could imagine. "Do it," she finally choked.

At last he let the arrow loose.

Alanna died with a smile. The arrow through her soul dissolved as the Black God brought her to peace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Omg…

That last paragragh…

Was amazing.

That was a really strong story I have to say.

I'm not updating, so deal with it.

You can't really continue this anyway showing the fact that the main character died.

I'm in a killing mood today…

Better stay away from me…

JK! LOL!!!!


	2. Regret

Grrr. I hate you all. You have made me continue the story and I hate you for doing it.

::mumbles a disclaimer::

just read it…

::snort:: ::accidentally cracks a smile::

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

George dropped the parchment with wide hazel eyes. She was alive, and he thought she was dead all along. She was _alive!_

Yet sadness and regret began to possess him. She _was _alive. Not anymore however. She just got a note from an undercover spy in the in the very Southern land of Eucopotamia (A/N: bursts out in laughter ::snort:: anyways, stop laughing this is a sad story!) that she was dead.

Somehow he knew all along that she was alive, yet he never brought his heart out to believe it. And now the love of his life was _dead_.

The word stuck in his mind like an annoying fly. No matter how much he tried to swish the thought away, it kept on coming back. Dead. She was dead.

He picked the note off of the uncleaned floor (since Alanna left, his life never was the same.) and read the note again. On it was the story of Alanna's death. Their powerful warriors captured her because they wanted her to join them. She refused and they tortured her. They bloody tortured her for a year, but she never broke. My darling never even cracked a tear, Gods she was so strong. And then they killed her with an arrow.

A voice in his head told him that she was in peace in the black god's realm. She died with a smile because no longer would she feel the pain that was never supposed to happen. She was watching him right now, with that smile on her lips. The smile that made him laugh, made her eyes glow that powerful violet, made him feel hope, the same smile, the _last _smile, that she ever made. And it was when she died. She was in peace and everything was okay, but…

Gods what about the children? Thom was a mess when he heard that his mother disappeared. He was the only one who had hope, the only one who still believed that she was alive when even _I _couldn't picture her stubborn face. He would hate me forever. _I _would hate me forever.

He let his wife die in a torture chamber, and he _knew _she was alive. He was a monster. He thought of not telling his children, but then he would be living a lie, it would be ten times worse then just telling them.

"Sir the King would like to see you," said a servant from the opening doorway.

George nodded as he wiped wet cheeks. He went downstairs to the greeting room to see Jon.

Jon didn't look much better. He too got the same note. His Lioness and champion was dead. She was the best knight in the country and he couldn't think of anyone who could match her fury, skill, _love_.

Alanna was his lover, and even after she got married, he still loved her, yet with a love of brotherhood, but still as strong. He had given her hope, he had made her a wonderful king, and she was the one who made him the Voice and brought peace throughout the land. For gods sakes she had found him the Dominion Jewel when not even the toughest of shang would dare to climb that cold mountain. And she _hated _the cold. He had introduced him to the king of thieves.

The former king himself met him as he walked down the stairs with a hollow face and wet cheeks. Jon didn't look much better.

"Oh gods Jon," George said as his voice cracked. The usual optimistic and joking George was a mess.

" I know George," Jonathan sulked. "I just can't believe it anymore."

"She was alive Jon! I could've—I _should've—_looked harder. She was alive all along and I was too stupid to know it. And now she's really gone," George said. The words flew out of his mouth, but it didn't help his feeling of regret that was starting to scar his body.

"We've lost someone who we both loved dearly. Someone who helped this country more then anyone could ever imagine. And that is a very good reason to morn, but we have to know, she is in peace," Jonathan said as he tried to cheer George up as much as him.

"I know," George said with a weak smile. His eyes glazed over as if he looked into the distance. "I can see her."

"So can I George, so can I."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yes I know it's short. Should I continue? Is this story moose crap? Is this story wonderful? Am I asking too many questions? Pleze review otherwise I will jump to conclusions that no one like this story and will not continue it.

(Which is probably true already.)

All I wanted to do was kill Alanna, but no. You guys had to barge in and force me to continue. You know what? I hate you all.

::angel face:: continue?

…wow major mood swings…

::bursts out in laughter::


End file.
